Two Birds, One Star
by hannahgo
Summary: What happens when Robin and Raven start getting closer? What will Starfire do? summary sucks, just read! RobxRae


**AN/ I know, I should be re-writing my story **_**The Skies are Blue **_**buuuuut I have MAJOR writers block! I only have four pages so far… So I am writing this story until I can think of anything! This is my second fic… Well this is a RobxRae fic! Soooo enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Jealousy

Starfire noticed how Robin and Raven have been spending a lot of time together, for a while now, but she won't let that happen anymore. Then she got an idea. Starfire ran/flew to the main room where all the titans were. Raven was sitting against the wall reading a book, Robin was in the kitchen leaning against the counter listening to music, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were on the couch playing videogames.

Starfire ran up to Robin and said;

"Oh friend Robin" tears were forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong star?" he said as she leaned into him and clutched his chest.

Raven looked up from her book to see what the commotion was all about. Robin looked back at Raven and gave her an apologetic look. Raven just rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book.

"Today is… Glunka! **(I couldn't think of anything else to call it)**

"And that is?"

"It is a holiday, we celebrate on my planet, which is where we reminisce all who have passed in our existence" she cried.

"Oh I'm… um… sorry about that?" he said.

Just then the alarm went off and Starfire backed away from the team leader when he said;

"Trouble" and ran to the computer where a red dot was flashing on the screen.

~~At the Bank~~

The titans arrived at the bank when an explosion went off. A new villain walked outholding a bag of money.

"Hello titans, my name is Mr. Horn!" he said and opened his mouth and made a loud honk sound like a semi-truck. It blew all the titans back and he started to make a run for it. Raven used her dark powers around the bag of money and snatched it up to her. Mr. Horn stopped and realized that the money wasn't in his hands anymore. He looked up at Raven and opened his mouth again and blew Raven back and she fell to the ground.

"Raven!" Robin yelled and ran over to her while the rest of the team tried to stop Mr. Horn from getting the money. BB turned into an octopus and grabbed Mr. Horn and the money bag when the police showed up. The police handcuffed Mr. Horn and put a muzzle over his mouth so he wouldn't honk.

Raven was okay now and Robin helped her up.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem" the Boy Wonder replied.

Starfire clenched her hands into fists '_I must get them the away from each other' _she thought.

"How about we go get pizza!" BB exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Cyborg agreed.

"Okay let's go" Robin said as he walked to the T-Car.

They arrived at the _Pizza Corner_ and sat at the nearest table Robin sat down and Raven walked over to sit by him but Starfire blocked her way and sat in the spot that Raven was going for. Raven rolled her eyes and growled under her breath. She went and sat in-between Cyborg and Beast Boy. _'What is she trying to do?' _ Raven thought as she looked at Starfire, who was staring at Robin while he read the menu. Starfire placed her hand on Robin's,

"Oops!" she said as he pulled his hand away, "I am most apologetic."

The pizza got here and they all ate it. There was one slice left and it went to Beast Boy because he caught Mr. Horn and saved the money. When they were finished, the all piled up in the T-Car and drove back to the T-Tower. It was late so everyone went to their rooms.

~~The next day~~

Starfire woke up and went into the kitchen to make some pudding. When she got there, she didn't like what she saw. Robin and Raven were sitting on the couch, laughing, and were a little too close for Starfire liking.

"Friend Robin, would you be assist and help me with the making of the pudding of the chocolate?" Starfire asked.

"Uh, sure hold on" Robin said to her and looked back at Raven and continued; "anyway, I was walking…"

Starfire turned around and started getting all the ingredients _'friend Robin never tells me the stories of the laughs' _she thought pouting. Raven and Robin started laughing again and the light above Starfire's head exploded.

"Friend Raven! Why would you make the light blowup?" Starfire complained.

"Chill out I didn't mean to" Raven replied as she got up to get a broom.

Robin stood too and followed Raven into the kitchen to help Starfire with the pudding. She handed him a bowl and some ingredients and told him to get a spoon and mix it, while Raven walked out of the room and towards the roof. She sat down on the edge and started to meditate.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"

She was cut off by a loud "BOOYA!"

Cyborg and BB came through the door with a volley ball and Cyborg asked;

"Hey Rae, wanna play some V-Ball?"

"I need to meditate" she responded with.

"Oh come on! It's fun, just play!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"it would be uneven if I did play."

"oh, um… you could be… ref!"

Raven phased through the roof to her room. She started meditating on her bed;

"Azarath, Met-"

She was cut off once again, but this time it was a knock at her door. She got up and walked to her door.

"Ugh, Beast Boy, I don't want to play-" she stopped when she opened the door and realized it wasn't BB or Cyborg, but Robin. "Sorry, I thought you were Beast Boy" she laughed.

"It's fine, do you want some pudding?" he asked. Raven nodded and followed him off to the kitchen. The two birds ate the pudding and Raven asked where Starfire was and Robin said she went to get some berries from her room to put in her pudding. Robin stood up and grabbed his and Ravens bowl and put them in the sink. Then he and Raven went to the roof. Beast Boy and cyborg weren't up there anymore, so they were alone. They sat on the edge of the tower. After a minute of watching the water Robin said, to break the silence;

"It's Speedy's birthday tomorrow, Bee was going to throw a surprise party for him at Velvet." **(Hah that was the first name that came to my head for a restaurant…) **

"Okay" is all Raven said before turning to look out at the water again. A few minutes passed with a comfortable silence when Starfire came rushing up to the roof.

"I left to go acquire berries and when I came back you were not present" she frowned at Robin.

Robin apologized. Starfire came and sat down in between Robin and Raven, which made them have to scoot over a little.

"I'm going to go meditate" Raven announced as she got up and headed toward her room. _'I am most victorious!' _Starfire thought. Robin stood up and Starfire asked;

"Where are you leaving to, friend Robin?"

"I am going to go workout" Robin answered.

"Can I be of the assist?"

"Uh, sure."

"Glorious!"

They went off to the workout room.

~~The next day; noon~~

The titans went to the mall to pick a gift out for Speedy. Starfire: a mirror (because she knows how much he likes to look at himself), Raven: a watch, Robin: hair gel, Beast Boy: a comb, and Cyborg: a bottle of cologne. They went to the wrapping paper store and had the lady wrap up all the gifts. They went back to the T-Tower to get ready in their casual clothes **(yes, I am making them were normal clothes other than their costumes) **

Outfits:

Robin: a red V-neck, jeans, and of course black sunglasses.

Starfire: a light purple tank top, shorts, and brown sandals.

Raven: black t-shirt, shorts, and strappy black sandals.

Beast Boy: a green t-shirt and jeans.

Cyborg: his normal getup (because he can't change anything)

~~Velvet~~

The Titans arrived at the restaurant and the host brought them to a privet room where they would have the party and not disturb any of the guests. Aqualad and Mas y Menos were already there. They said that Bee was bringing Speedy so they can surprise him. The titans sat at the table in this order:

Right side- Mas, Menos, Cyborg, and (empty for bee).

End- (empty for Speedy)

Left-starfire, Robin, Raven

End- Beastboy

Bee came into the room with Speedy in tow, once he got in everyone yelled;

"SURPRISE" Speedy was shocked and they all sat back down.

"Thanks guys" he said.

~~an hour later~~

They all finished their food when the waitress came back and gave them all ice cream with whipcream and a cherry on top. Speedy's ice cream had a candle in it that was lit. They sang happy birthday to him and he blew out is candle. Raven turned to Robin and said:

"Did you know that I can tie a knot in a cherry stem?"

"I don't believe you" he smirked.

"Watch" she grinned and grabbed his cherry, out of Robin's ice cream, by the stem she brought it up to his mouth to eat the cherry and when he ate it she put the stem in her mouth. A few seconds later, she pulled it out and it was in a knot.

"Wow, I wonder if I can do that" he said as he grabbed Raven's cherry and fed it to her and he tried to tie it, but failed.

"I couldn't tie it on my first try either, but I bet you will get it" Raven said. Everyone was too busy eating their ice cream and talking to notice what just happened between the two birds, but Starfire did.

"Hey Robin, I bet I can do the knot of the cherry too" she said and tried to feed her cherry to Robin

"Oh I'm ok, I don't want any more cherries" he said waving away the cherry. '_Why does friend Robin take the cherry from friend Raven but not me?' _She pouted and ate her cherry.

"Well, I will now try to do the knot of the cherry" she said and put the stem in her mouth. She kept trying to tie it but failed, so she just spat out the stem and leaned back in her chair.

~~Twenty minutes later~~

The Teen Titans said their goodbyes to the Titans East and headed back to the T-Tower.

**AN/ soooooooo what did you think?! Haha that cherry part you know? I have actually done that! Except there wasn't anyone that tried to tie it too…. haha well anyway, R&R! oh yeah and my computer was being stupid earlier when I was writing this see: **

Raven *l7o7oked up fr7om her boo7k t7o see what the co7mo7tio7n was al*l about. Ro7bin l*7o7oked back at Raven and gave her an ap7o*l7ogetic l7o7ok.

**I had to go back and fix it all! Haha just kidding only the first page! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!**


End file.
